


GaLm Can't Stand It

by memememeow



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyderps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Derps sucking on things (lollipops, popsicles, etc.) drives GaLm crazy. They have some fun with it. </p>
<p>A Polyderps AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	GaLm Can't Stand It

The first to notice was Ze. 

 

Ze was just sitting on the couch, licking a bright red cherry blow pop and watching some tv, when GaLm walked in and sat next to him. Ze snuggled close, because GaLm was a good cuddler when he wanted to be, and they sat comfortably and quietly together. For a while. Then Ze noticed that GaLm wasn't watching the screen anymore. His eyes were following Ze's tongue as it swirled around the candy. Amused, Ze sucked it into his mouth and pulled it out with a loud pop, watching as GaLm's eyes darkened with lust, watching his tongue, then their gazes connected and Ze smiled. He gave his lollipop an exaggerated lick and a slurp, just to see the reaction from his lover. Suddenly, GaLm pounced on Ze, running his hands all over his body, rubbing his erection on Ze, and touching him in his most sensitive places. Ze let out a surprised moan and GaLm took it as his cue to go on, taking Ze's shirt off and moving his way down to his pants. Ze gasped and whined, GaLm rubbing his crotch and breathing lightly on his exposed stomach. Ze shivered as GaLm slowly unzipped Ze's pants and mouthed over his clothed cock, still in the confines of his underwear. Ze bucked his hips as GaLm pulled out Ze's dick and gave tiny little kitten licks all over the tip, driving him crazy. 

"GaLm, stop being such a fucking tease," Ze whined, pushing GaLm's head lower. GaLm just gave slightly longer licks all around. He glanced up at Ze, pupils blown with lust, and took Ze's entire dick into his mouth, tongue still dancing across his skin delightfully and sensually, and it was too much for Ze, who cried out as he came. GaLm swallowed and gave him one last lick before jerking off across Ze's chest, cum painting his stomach. Ze and GaLm, sweaty and panting, lay on the couch together. 

The rest of the Derps came back from grocery shopping to find them in the same position, GaLm asleep and cuddling cum-stained Ze, who woke up upon hearing the door open. Ze gave a little finger wiggle at Smarty, who pouted immediately. 

"You guys had sex without us?" he whined. Ze rolled his eyes. "Technically, no, but we did both cum."

Tom pushed through the doorway and wrinkled his nose. "You couldn't even clean up?" he snorted. Chilled poked his head in. "You engaged in sexual acts without me. How dare you, Ze." 

Ze chuckled, and remembered the candy. "Where did my blow pop go?" he mumbled, trying to search for it without jostling the snoring GaLm. He found it stuck to the carpet and sighed.

Candy wasted. 

 

The second one to notice was Chilled. 

 

The Derps were at a waterpark. Slides, hot tubs, pools, the whole shebang. Ze was trying to convince Smarty to go on the corkscrew waterslide, Tom was relaxing in the hot tub, and Chilled and GaLm were chilling by the poolside, margaritas in hand. They clinked glasses happily, and chatted idly about YouTube. Soon, Chilled got hungry, so they got up and went to the snack bar, where they got nachos and hot dogs. That wasn't enough for Chilled though, he wanted a Turbo Rocket Popsicle. A huge popsicle the size of Chilled's forearm, it was red, white, and blue, and it was shaped like a missile. Chilled's eyes lit up as the sexy snack bar lady handed the massive thing to him, and GaLm laughed at Chilled's struggle to carry it back to their seats without it breaking. 

"Dude, this thing is the best!" Chilled said once they'd gotten situated with the food. GaLm popped a nacho into his mouth and shrugged. "It's gonna melt, you know that right?" he warned, putting on sunglasses and gazing across the pool at Tom in the hot tub. Chilled shrugged back. "I can eat fast." He licked it and groaned in bliss. 

"GaLm, dude, you really gotta try this," he said, leaning the thing towards his boyfriend. GaLm shook his head, seemingly still fixed on Tom, who was actually looking kinda good in that hot tub, Chilled thought. He brought his popsicle back to his lips and began sucking on the red tip, slurping away at the frozen goodness. 

Whittling it down past red, Chilled was halfway down the white part when it began to truly melt, drips running down the sides faster and faster, making Chilled slurp louder on the damn thing. He switched from sucking to licking broad strokes up and down the melting treat. Then he noticed GaLm. Staring at him. Mouth slightly open, swim trunks tented in the crotch region. Chilled saw all this, evaluated the situation, and realized diabolically, GaLm couldn't do anything here in public. Therefore, Chilled was planning on making this fun. He smiled and began to lick the thing more and more sensually, giving the popsicle a definite penis-like tip with his tongue. Then, making sure GaLm was still watching him(as much as he could with those sunglasses on), he put on a show. Lavishing the popsicle with his tongue, deepthroating it, everything he would usually do to GaLm, he did to the Turbo Rocket. When the thing was finally gone, and Ze had returned, Smarty joining Tom (and making out with him) in the hot tub, GaLm was so hard Chilled actually felt bad. GaLm left marks in his chair where he gripped it so tightly, and Ze, upon seeing this, just grabbed some nachos and got back in line for the waterslides, not wanting to get between them at this point. 

Chilled saw GaLm gulp, and when the latter took off his sunglasses, he noticed how blown his pupils were, how lust-filled, how filled with desire his eyes were. Chilled got up and went into the bathroom, tugging GaLm along by the wrist. When they got there, GaLm slammed Chilled up against the wall, kissing him hard. Chilled felt a shock of arousal in his gut at the first touch of GaLm's tongue to his, and the kiss only escalated from there. They only broke apart when some father with his young son cleared his throat at them. Chilled looked apologetically at them as he was pulled into a stall by GaLm, who shoved Chilled to his knees. A smartass remark went through Chilled's head, but he knew that it wasn't the time, and just got to work on GaLm's cock. GaLm was trying not to be loud, but his pants and soft "yes"'s were not concealed at all. Not to mention the slurping. It only turned Chilled on more, however, and he bobbed his head faster and faster until GaLm stopped him and started fucking his mouth. Chilled loved it when GaLm fucked his mouth. It always felt so good to be dominated, to be shown that Chilled was his bitch, and it was such a primal thing to do. In a public bathroom, no less. It was dirty, and it turned Chilled on so much, he started to jerk off until GaLm came in his mouth, which Chilled dutifully swallowed, looking up at GaLm's sweaty face. GaLm looked down and saw that Chilled was jerking off. He grabbed Chilled by the hair and pulled him to the same eye level as GaLm. He looked Chilled in the eyes and said, "No." and Chilled stopped. GaLm smiled. "You made me suffer with a hard-on, now I think it's your turn." He let go of Chilled's hair violently and walked out of the stall, leaving Chilled to fix himself up and leaving him aching for more. 

God, Chilled absolutely fucking loved it. 

 

By the next time it happened, the others were vaguely suspicious that GaLm had a thing for seeing them lick and suck on things.

 

Smarty was sick. He had a bit of a cold and he was blowing his nose all the time, annoying Chilled to no end, who finally persuaded Ze and Tom to go see a movie with him to get away from all the coughing and sniffling. That left GaLm at home to play doctor. 

Sitting on the bed next to a bundled up, sleepy Smarty, GaLm smiled. Smarty's cold medicine muddled brain was slower than usual, and his speech was a bit slurred as he greeted GaLm. GaLm gave his sick lover a peck on the nose and Smarty grinned, sticking his hand out of the warm blanket cocoon to poke GaLm's chest. 

"Sap," Smarty smiled fondly. GaLm chuckled and went to get more tissues. Once he was gone, Smarty stretched a bit and realized he was kinda hungry. He pondered a few different foods before remembering the blue moon ice cream in the freezer and the stories Ze and Chilled had told about GaLm's thing with their mouths. Smarty decided he could go for some, his throat was shot anyways. Plus, he wanted to see if they were telling the truth. So when GaLm walked back in with the last box of tissues, Smarty looked up at him sweetly and opened his mouth to ask, only to be interrupted by GaLm's groan at his puppy dog eyes. 

"What do you want now?" He teased. Smarty giggled hoarsely. 

"We still have some blue moon ice cream, I think. Can you get me some pretty please?" Smarty batted his eyelashes at him and GaLm laughed, shaking his head as he went to get his boyfriend a bowl. Smarty sneezed a few times, making a face at the snot that dripped from his nose, and GaLm walked in to find Smarty straining to reach for the box of tissues that had fallen on the floor. Smarty looked up and motioned towards the box, face asking for help. GaLm rolled his eyes and picked it up for him. 

"Didn't wanna actually get up and reach for it, huh?" he said with a raised eyebrow as he handed Smarty the massive bowl. Smarty laughed and blew his nose. 

"It's warm in all these blankets," he replied, scooping up a giant mouthful of ice cream and tossing the tissue on the ground next to all the others. GaLm just shook his head and lay down with Smarty, ruffling his hair softly. Smarty ate the ice cream slowly at first, then, making sure GaLm was still watching, he gradually turned it dirtier. Glancing at GaLm, Smarty noticed that their breathing was starting to get ragged. He scooted into GaLm even more, then licked the bottom of the spoon with a flick of his tongue, doing the same thing that always drove GaLm crazy when it was done to his cock. GaLm had picked up on Smarty's intentions by this point, and was slowly rubbing Smarty's thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch with each stroke, eyes still fixed on Smarty's lips. Smarty felt himself growing harder and found it more difficult to concentrate on what he was doing above his waist. GaLm's hand finally reaching Smarty's now achingly hard cock, Smarty finally stopped what he was doing and threw his head back with a moan as GaLm palmed him through his pajama pants. He set down the bowl and scooted down the bed so he was fully laying down. GaLm took off his and Smarty's shirts and began kissing him down his neck and chest, sliding down Smarty's pants as he went. Smarty moaned again, bucking his hips when GaLm's breath ghosted across his dick. GaLm pulled back sharply. 

"Don't move, Smarty," he warned, voice deep and husky. The sound went straight to Smarty's groin, and he nodded, biting his lip as he looked down at GaLm. GaLm spread Smarty's legs and licked a stripe from Smarty's asshole to the tip of his cock, then blew on it gently. The cool sensation made Smarty whimper and gave GaLm and idea. He sat back up and grabbed the bowl of melting ice cream, dripping a path down Smarty's chest and over his cock. Smarty jumped at the cold, and GaLm licked up the ice cream trail all the way down, the anticipation making Smarty shiver. GaLm made sure to lick up every last bit around Smarty's cock, not touching it at all. Smarty whined again, trying desperately not to buck his hips at the tantalizing touches of GaLm's tongue. Finally, after an eternity of teasing, GaLm swallowed Smarty's cock, lavishing it with his tongue and sucking hard, as if Smarty's dick itself was the source of the ice cream, and GaLm wanted more. Smarty writhed at the feeling, and suddenly he felt GaLm's fingers, wet with lube, at his ass. Smarty moaned and shouted, "Yes! Yes, fuck me, GaLm, yes!" GaLm stuck one finger in slowly, pumping it in and out, adding another, until the sensations became almost too much and Smarty just begged for GaLm to fuck him hard. GaLm complied, of course, lining his dick up with Smarty's entrance and pushing in slowly, tenderly, then fucking him relentlessly until both were sweaty and panting. The door opened and the shock of it mixed with GaLm's dick in his ass made Smarty cum with a shout, and GaLm followed suit, slowing his thrusts until they had both ridden out their orgasms. 

GaLm glanced up at the door to see the other three Derps with their mouths hanging open. He grinned slyly. 

"We had a bit of fun without you, sorry."

 

The last time it happened, Tom was fully aware of GaLm's kink, and was planning on exploiting it to the fullest.

 

Tom could never be found without something in his mouth since the last incident. Smarty had told his story to the others, Ze and Chilled with "I told you so!"s and Tom with intrigue. Be it a sucker, jumbo lollipop, ice cream, even a pickle, Tom was always sucking and licking on something as he walked around the house. He knew GaLm would give in at some point, and he wanted to see the side of GaLm everyone else had already experienced. Plus, it was fun watching GaLm's face go from playful to lust-filled in less than a second. 

Tom walked into the kitchen with a bubble gum flavored Dum-Dum. He caught the attention of GaLm, who was talking to Ze animatedly about the Sims, and he pulled the candy from his mouth with a pop. GaLm cleared his throat, shakily going on with his conversation as he watched Tom stick it back in his mouth and suck messily. He tore his eyes away from Tom's lips and pushed away from the table, adjusting himself as he walked out. Tom sighed. Another flawless plan ruined. He turned to Ze, who was grinning like a madman. 

"Don't worry Tom, he'll cave. We all know that you're the best at sucking dick, and GaLm can't resist your teasing for long." Tom snorted. 

"Yeah, right," he sighed, plopping down in the seat next to Ze. "Smarty is a massive cockslut, you and Chilled have the tongues of gods, and GaLm is the most stubborn person I know. It might not be long before I give in and just take him myself." Ze laughed and patted him on the back as he got up. 

"I'll get the others to leave. I bet all you need is a little privacy, and I promise we won't come back until you say we can." 

A bit later, GaLm and Tom were alone. With renewed determination, Tom opened the last popsicle and began working on it as he wandered around the house, looking for GaLm. He found him in his room, and Tom just leaned on the doorframe, slurping away as he waited for GaLm to notice him standing there. It didn't take long, and GaLm looked up from his phone to see Tom staring at him with fire in his eyes, a bright green popsicle between his lips. Tom let out a tiny whimper as his eyes connected with GaLm's and he strode confidently over to the latter, straddling him and giving the popsicle a sensual lick before whispering "Fuck me" into GaLm's ear, making him shiver and run his hands up Tom's back. Already hard, Tom grinded on GaLm's cock, both moaning as their erections rubbed through their clothes. Tom looked into GaLm's eyes and surged forwards, connecting their mouths in a bruising, frantic kiss. Tom stuck his tongue in GaLm's mouth and GaLm sucked on it. They pulled away for breath, panting into each other's mouths, Tom's arms around GaLm's neck, GaLm's holding Tom close as he rubbed their dicks together. GaLm sucked on Tom's neck and Tom frantically tried to get their shirts off, wanting, needing to touch GaLm more. Tom pushed GaLm backwards so he was lying on the bed all the way, and moved his mouth down, licking GaLm's nipples, stroking his chest as he slowly made his way to GaLm's cock. Just above his waistband, Tom pulled away and took off his pants and underwear, leaving GaLm to do the same for himself. Leaning over GaLm's cock once more, he took it in his hand and swirled his tongue around the tip, giving it a little suck, pulling off with a pop. Tom let his saliva run down GaLm's cock and used it as lube as he pumped GaLm's dick slowly, wrapping his lips around the tip once more and bobbing his head ever so slowly, tantalizingly, teasingly. GaLm groaned and threw his head back, one hand finding its way into Tom's hair. The feeling of GaLm's hand encouraged Tom, spurring him on faster, harder, deeper. Tom ran his hands up and down GaLm's thighs, then one caressed his balls. GaLm let out a high pitched sound and looked down at Tom, whose eyes connected right with his own, and just then, Tom pulled off, right as GaLm was about to cum. GaLm made an upset sound as Tom crawled up his body, positioning himself over GaLm's cock. 

"I've been waiting for you to fuck me for ages," Tom whispered as he sank down hard onto GaLm, throwing his head back at the glorious sensation of being penetrated. Tom began to ride GaLm with determination, and when he got tired and GaLm was close, GaLm flipped them over so Tom was being pounded into the bed. Moans filled the air as GaLm came in Tom's ass, and Tom's dick, trapped between the bed and his stomach, was feeling such intense stimulation he almost cried, biting the sheets as GaLm slowed down his thrusts and pulled out. Before Tom had a chance to even protest the loss, he felt GaLm's tongue on his ass, licking his own cum out. Tom writhed and moaned, almost screaming as he came. GaLm leaned back, satisfied with his work, and Tom laughed, rolling over slowly. 

"Fucked up your sheets," he panted tiredly, gesturing to the puddle of cum there. GaLm shrugged and lay down, his head on Tom's stomach. Tom grabbed his phone and texted Ze that they could come back now. GaLm looked at him curiously. 

"Telling Ze that they can come back," Tom explained. Realization dawned on GaLm's face. 

"Did they leave so we could have sex?" he asked, already putting it together. Tom snorted. 

"Did you really think we didn't notice the sex monster you became when we sucked on things around you? Please, after the others had their turn with you, I just had to get myself a taste." 

"...oh..."

 

The others walked in the house to the sounds of Tom and GaLm going at it again, but this time, they joined in, all sporting bright red lollipops. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some porn I watched. Also, I'm bad at endings.


End file.
